Les cheveux d'Asahi
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux, c'était une chose qui ne changerais pas! (Semaine de l'OS 7/12 - 13/12 OS numéro 1)


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Bien voici la semaine de l'OS, je ne suis pas sur d'écrire un OS tout les jours, du moins ils ne seront pas très long car avec des thèmes imposé ma petite amie, j'ai nommé, l'inspiration a l'impression d'être entravé donc elle ne me donne pas beaucoup d'idée... Ouais la grosse radine, mais bon je vais faire de mon mieux! Voilà le premier OS, le thème n'était pas simple mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le deuxième et il faut avouer que celui ci mets venu naturellement, tout en étant difficile à écrire. Dites moi donc si vous trouvez que j'ai bien respecter le thème, et vous qu'est ce que vous auriez écrit à ma place?**

 **Avertissement: les personnages de m'appartiennent pas!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Thème: Cheveux long**

D'aussi loin qu'il le connaissait il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un beau châtain foncé avec des reflets chocolats au soleil. Ceux-ci se mariaient naturellement à la couleur de ses yeux, ils lui donnaient un petit air de voyous mais c'est ça qui lui plaisait. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu qu'il les coupes.

Il le regardait s'agiter sur le terrain, les cheveux relevé et un bandana pour mieux les tenir en place, malgré tout il y avait quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient. Il prit plaisir à les regarder voleter autour de son visage, et plus le temps avançait plus il y en avait.

Il se concentra tout de même sur l'entraînement ne voulant pas être distrait trop longtemps et de se prendre une balle en plein visage comme cela arrivait souvent à Shoyo. Malgré tout son regard dériva plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quand l'entraînement fut terminé ils rangèrent tout et partirent au vestiaire se changer, il l'espionna encore du coin de l'œil. Il admira se dos musclé, contracté sous l'effort d'enlever son T-shirt, une fois ceci fait, et comme d'habitude, sa coiffure ne teint plus, notre petit voyeur pu ainsi admirer la cascade chocolat être lâcher sur ses épaules.

Il se demandait qu'elle effet cela aurait si c'est sur sa peau que ses cheveux glissaient… Est-ce que le contacte serait doux et léger ? Est-ce que cela le ferait frissonner ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient froids ? Il voulait savoir, il voulait les sentir effleurer son visage, son torse et les sentir glisser de plus en plus bas. Il tourna la tête d'un coup, gêné sur la direction de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui traversait l'esprit mais il se sentait toujours mal de penser ainsi.

Asahi était quelqu'un de naïf, il ne devait pas savoir que des personnes pouvaient avoir des pensées aussi impures sur lui, il ne devait même pas en avoir lui-même sur une personne lambda. Il le voyait comme un ange un peu trop fragile et émotionnel parfois, mais encore une fois c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Bien sûr il adorait sa longue chevelure mais ce n'était pas tout, il aimait la forme de son visage, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient quand il ratait un service à l'entraînement. Cet air gêné qu'il avait en ce moment même, et là, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Le pointue était tourner vers lui et se massa le crâne d'une main mais ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit-il.

\- Ha, alors j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, c'est vrai que c'était un grand angoissé de la vie et si on le fixait comme il venait de le faire il interprétait ça comme un reproche. Jamais il ne comprendrait que ça pouvait être pour autre chose. L'amoureux éperdu soupira.

\- Non, je te regardais c'est tout.

Puis un de ses amis l'appela et il finit de se changer avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à ceux restant dans la pièce et de courir rejoindre son ami pour aller manger à la supérette où le coach travaillait après l'entraînement.

Une fois son pain en bouche il croisa les trois troisièmes années qui passaient devant pour rentrer chez eux aussi. Il les entendit prévoir une sortie ensemble et en fut jaloux, lui aussi aurait voulu passer du temps avec Azumane, lui aussi aurait voulu sourire et rire avec lui sans les autres pour le déranger. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et il le vit faire un petit signe de la main avant d'à nouveau passer sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant détaché.

Lui aussi aurait voulu y passer ses doigts, s'y accrocher durant une session de sport intime, il aurait voulu y passer son nez pour savoir quelle odeur ils avaient. Il les voulait que pour lui, il Le voulait tout pour lui, il était tout simplement amoureux.

Il le regarda partir et tourner au coin de la rue, c'est sûr, cette année à la remise des diplômes il lui ferait part de ses sentiments, il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'avoir. C'est lui qui passerait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui qui les lui coifferait le matin.

Un an plus tard, il trépignait d'impatience sur le palier d'un appartement, attendant que son petit ami lui ouvre. Ils avaient prévue de passé le week-end ensemble après plusieurs semaines sans se voir. On était en février et la Saint-Valentin venait d'avoir lieu, c'était leur première ensemble et aucun d'eux ne voulait rater ça.

Le garçon lui ouvrit la porte et encore une fois il fut ébloui par le visage de son copain qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et comme il ne les avait pas attachés, il les laissait cascadé sur ses épaules.

Il l'embrassa et passa sa main entre les fils marron qu'il trouvait toujours aussi beau, il se recula et sourit à son petit ami tout en ne lui lâchant pas les cheveux. Mais comme à son habitude Asahi interpréta le geste de la mauvaise manière.

\- Je pense me les faire couper, ils sont un peu longs. S'excusait-il.

\- Surtout pas ! S'écria le plus jeune. J'aime tes cheveux longs.

Il se remit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement son copain avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce pour atteindre le petit lit qui se trouvait dans le coin. Le grand se retrouva assit sans s'en rendre compte et son petit ami prit place au-dessus de lui. Il tira sur les mèches qu'il tenait entre ses doigts pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière.

\- C'est bien mieux de les garder ainsi. Sourit-il.

L'étudiant lui sourit en retour, il ne l'avait pas vraiment avoué, trouvant ça trop embarrassant mais il adorait que son petit-ami s'y accroche durant leurs ébats ou juste pour l'embrasser. Il aimait encore plus quand le matin il le sentait passer et repasser ses doigts dedans, en s'amusant à faire et défaire une quelconque coiffure. Décidément Nishinoya était vraiment accro aux longs cheveux de son senpai.

* * *

 **Et bien j'espère que cette Os vous auras plus sinon et bien tant pis, peut être qu'un jour j'essaierais de le réécrire mais ça n'est pas encore prévue.**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez!**


End file.
